


Not A Peep

by Naner



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone is willing to put up with so much, Boss/Employee Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Play, let him have a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: Doctor Robotnik loathes presentations. So why not spice up a boring government meeting by feeling up your agent?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 248





	Not A Peep

It wasn’t often that Robotnik made public appearances, _especially_ to settle down the lackeys of the FBI. He hated the fact that the government armed him with these incompetent idiots like he was some toddler whose parent was afraid they’d get lost in Disneyland. The man had _five_ PHDs and an army of killer drones - he could more than easily handle anything himself. But _noooo_ , send a babysitter. Luckily this new one was lasting much longer than the last.

Agent Stone fared well under the Doctor’s insatiable habits of humiliation. He had been degrading in the privacy of his workplace and in front of others. While he wanted to make the Doctor as happy as he could, part of him couldn’t deny the thrill of riling the older man up. Seeing that slender frame tense up with his fists curling into fists, breath shaky as he forgot all common sense in that clever brain. Yes. Stone _adored_ that.

What the two of them had in common was a shared hatred of these meetings. They were pointless and dull. Usually semantics about how much money the government would have to shell out in order to keep Robotnik supplied with a fleet of agents who were there to help. The Doctor would always make the claim that he didn’t need any. Now he claimed just _one_ would suffice. Uncle Sam wasn’t stupid. Sending Agent Stone alone to stay with the man was just cruel and unusual. Robotnik, despite his perfect track record, was still seen as something of a liability. He was unpredictable and _costly_. Money for drone tech like that didn’t just fall from the sky.

So, he was here to make a presentation of sorts. It would be mostly showing what he had accomplished for this latest mission; physical demonstrations were better than blueprints to the army. They liked to see things _explode_. But, first, the two men had to sit through a rather boring and methodical meeting that the stiffs with big shiny medals needed to make on how to best serve the country.

Ivo was bored. His attention had shifted early on to the man diligently taking notes beside him. He couldn’t understand how Stone wasn’t asleep through this shit. Idly, he tapped his fingers on the table and eyed his agent up curiously.

A list of every possible scenario played in his head like a powerpoint. If he grabbed the man and made a grand exit, they wouldn’t get the funding. Or, if his drones decided to make a scene, the FBI would argue that he was dangerous and unfit for the job. He sighed, loudly flapping his lips in annoyance. Stone glanced at his boss but remained attentive to the speaker talking about projections for the quarter.

Robotnik’s hand wandered off the table, swinging limply at his side for a moment as he continued to play the test situations in his mind. There had to be _something_ to take his mind off of this mundane crap.

The thought hit him out of nowhere, lips curling into a malicious grin hidden by the tilt of his head and his moustache. _Oh, he knew exactly what to do._

There was a matter of a personal score to settle with his darling agent for dragging him into this mess. Stone was the one to have promised his superiors that Robotnik show his drones at this event. The man was an excited gloat when it came to serving under the Doctor. It was sweet, really. But completely humiliating when Robotnik had to show up and walk the walk that his dear, _stupid_ bodyguard talked. Such a handsome buffoon. 

Robotnik brought his elbow onto the table and leaned against his closed fist, looking disinterested as usual. The hand still limply at his side fell into the agent’s lap. Ivo could hear the sudden long scratch of the pen that had slid off Stone’s notepad. Those big eyes were no doubt back on him, begging to know what the Doctor was doing. But a good magician never revealed his tricks, and an even _brighter_ man, who didn’t rely on silly little card tricks to disillusion the idiots of the world, was upfront and brazen with his tricks.

Stone could only watch helplessly at the bored man not focusing on the meeting or with informing Stone just what the hell he thought he was doing. His pen continued to nervously scribble after a few moments of the Doctor just resting his hand on his thigh. Alright, nothing _too_ strange. Maybe he didn’t have his fidget cube to stim with or was just trailing off. It wasn’t unusual for Robotnik to fiddle with his hands. 

But his hands didn’t normally move to the agent’s inner thigh. Stone tensed at the feeling, trying his best not to alert anyone else around them. It was a big group of his superiors as well as high ranking officials of the army circling all around them in this conference room. Any sign that something was wrong and all eyes would turn to them. Agent Stone had a duty to protect his boss’ intentions of finishing this project at all costs. So keeping quiet was his only option despite the sudden arousal running through him

Robotnik could _feel_ it even without reading the sensors on his gloves. His little agent was doing so well not to make any noise and was already beginning to get so _stiff_. The fabric of his trousers had gone taut from the sudden weight pulling at the front. Robotnik smiled to himself, eager fingers reaching to touch the hardened cock of his plaything. Another sharp sound of the pen alerted him that he was right on the money. A good squeeze would be enough to make Stone try and shift his weight to make it less obvious that he was aroused.

There was no hiding his erection from his boss - it hadn’t even taken a few minutes to get fully turned on. His breath was quiet but ragged as he tried to continue the meeting like normal. Robotnik _still_ wasn’t giving him signals as to what he was doing and it was driving him up the wall. Desperate for any sort of control, he tried crossing his legs to shove Robotnik off. _Now was not the time for this._ His gluttonous doctor wasn’t having any of it.

A firm hand squeezed Stone so roughly he thought he would pass out from the contact. His eyes fluttered for a moment and threatened to roll back in his skull from the insane amount of pleasure this hard pressure gave him. Lightning fast digits already tugged at his zipper so _quietly_ in this very tense room. Robotnik fished his cock free from its cloth prison, the Doctor pleased as punch to feel the dribble of precum already gracing the tip.

Still looking away, the Doctor began to jerk Stone off slowly, _teasingly_ gifting him the honor of his touch. It wasn’t every day he got such a treat! And in front of people like this? Robotnik was playing a dangerous game. Hell, the numbers he crunched in his head alluded to the fact that there was a seventy-five percent rate of failure. Did he care? No. Even if they were caught, at least he would have shown that he easily brainwashed this handsome young slut to be worshipping him at all times. He corrupted the government’s _top_ agent. What fun! They would be so red in the face that they would have no choice but to do something drastic like stripping them of their agency and Robotnik’s contract. 

That really would have been a pity.

It was a good thing that Robotnik **always** got what he wanted.

Even if that thing was a helpless, twitching agent getting off with just his touch and the thrill of potentially getting caught. Agent Stone wasn’t a complete nitwit. He knew the stakes. One little moan and it was _game over_.

Robotnik steadily continued to jerk the man off, pleased that his pet wasn’t thrusting uselessly into his hand and causing a stir. _What a good boy._ He would get a treat later for fulfilling his usefulness to Robotnik. 

Seconds turned to agonizing minutes of this torture. Robotnik made sure to keep his movements as precise as he needed to, squeezing every now and then to keep Stone entertained. The man was close from how much he was losing his grip on his pen. If he wasn’t careful, he’d crush the plastic and spill ink everywhere. Another factor that Robotnik had to consider. It carefully tumbled uselessly onto the paper when he had paused and only let his fingertips graze Stone’s balls.

Good. _Stone was ready for the grand finale._ Right on time - the presentation was a mere few minutes away from when Robotnik was set to demonstrate. This was his chance to finally have some private entertainment before he showed off his babies.

Quickening the pace, he felt Stone tremble. His palms were flat on the table as he was ravaged by the Doctor. Robotnik could see the tears stinging his eyes from the overstimulation that was happening. Agent Stone _loved_ to be loud. It had turned Robotnik on the first time he yelped when he took him from behind. How he made him sing such a beautiful song as he rammed into him that night. Robotnik wet his lips at the thought.

Once Robotnik had decided to milk Agent Stone’s cock for everything it was worth, the poor man twitched and spilled himself all over his boss’ hand. He bit his lip so sharply that the skin cracked and broke beneath the sharp canine teeth. A sharp inhale and he was sitting back in the office chair, hands clambering to grab the pen to keep up appearances.

Doctor Robotnik softly chuckled, bringing his dirtied hand to his mouth. Stone watched carefully as Ivo licked every finger clean, tongue trailing along the sides to tease his pet on just what he wanted to do next. Unfortunately for Stone, the speaker trailed off talking finally.

“And now, Doctor Robotnik and his assistant will demonstrate the new tech,” an older general boomed, all eyes shifting to look at the two sore thumbs in the room.

Robotnik grinned, eyes flashing dangerously at Stone before he stood to address everyone.

“ _Good afternoon, gentlemen._ I have a very interesting presentation in store for you all to see the world’s most impressive technology right here at my disposal!” he boomed, arms sweeping up for dramatics. “Agent Stone, get to the front of the room and unwrap _my baby_.”

Agent Stone felt mortified. His cock was still out and now he was being _summoned_. Robotnik better have been glad that it was him and not some rookie. He could handle whatever came next from _his_ insatiable madman.


End file.
